


Full Moon Road Trip

by OhNoMyBreadsticks



Series: Bready writes for friends [14]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Road Trips, Vacation, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/pseuds/OhNoMyBreadsticks
Summary: A vampire and a werewolf taking a road trip out to a rental home - what could they possibly be up to? Something best done under the light of the full moon, that's for sure.(Can be read as a standalone)
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Bready writes for friends [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563877
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Full Moon Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinclairsolutions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinclairsolutions/gifts).



> I wrote this fic for the wonderful Sin, who asked for a continuation of the G9 vampire/werewolf AU I wrote for her all the way back in 2019! It was so fun to revisit this AU, I really had a blast. 
> 
> Sin, you always brighten my day with your messages, and I so appreciate that you're always there for a good excited babble or a shared snippet. You deserve all the fluffy G9 my hands can churn out! <3 I hope you enjoy this little offering!

“Come on Gav, we’re gonna be late!” comes the call from out on the street. 

Gavin fumbles the last bag of chips into the backpack and zips it up, calling back “On my way!” as he heads to the door. One last quick glance around the apartment confirms that everything is turned off, all the blinds are closed, and he hasn’t left the fridge open. He steps back and presses on the fridge one last time just to make sure. Better safe than sorry, right? Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, he finally makes it out the door and locks it behind him, jiggling the handle and giving it a final pat of farewell. Not that they’re going very far for very long, but they so rarely go on vacation that it feels weird to leave the little apartment they’ve come to call home.

Hustling down the stairs, Gavin finds Niles leaning against the car, fiddling with his phone as he waits. He looks up and greets his boyfriend with a smile, opening the door for him to chuck the backpack full of snacks inside. From the amount of shit piled in the back seat and the trunk you’d think they were going on a week-long pilgrimage but no. Just a few days. It’s just that between Niles’ obsessive need for order and Gavin’s nervous nature, they’ve brought half the apartment with them ‘just in case’. If this works out (and Gavin sure hopes it does) they’ll get some more practice in, and then he’s sure they’ll be able to leave at least a few of these bags behind next time.

The cooler is non-negotiable though, and he checks on it one last time before heading to the driver’s-side door and sliding inside. That’s got his meals for the next few days safely tucked away inside of it, and that’s not something he wants to have to figure out on the fly. He notices Niles checking the small black briefcase as well before climbing into the passenger seat, and smiles. They both have to have their important things with them, it’s only natural they want to make sure they’re not forgetting anything. 

Gavin reaches over and squeezes his boyfriend’s hand, joking “Now we can leave, I’ve made sure I haven’t forgotten you” It earns him a snort and a swat to the thigh, but he doesn’t care. He starts the car and sets off, Niles directing him off the map on his phone. He’s never trusted those new GPS things enough to let one tell him where to go, so he just makes his boyfriend do it for him. It’s a simple four hour drive, the street lamps and the headlights lighting their way to their destination. Even with Gavin’s fussing around in the apartment they’ll easily make it to the rental place before sunrise, just like they had planned. 

The moon is even helping out with illuminating the road tonight, the round shape in the sky almost indistinguishable from a full moon. Well, indistinguishable to human eyes. They know better. The full moon is tomorrow night, which is what all of their plans rest on. Niles is a little bit fidgety in his seat, but he manages the trip like a champ, just like Gavin knew he would. They listen to their favorite playlists and Niles feeds them both snacks like a good copilot, and they only really get lost once. The little house in the woods is just what they had been hoping for - so far away from the neighboring town that there’s no light except the moon to guide them as they haul their luggage inside.

Niles does a sweep of the house, nose going a mile a minute, as Gavin loads the blood bags into the fridge. The cooler did its job, but there’s no sense risking it now that they’ve got a proper storage area. And if he takes a little sip or two while he’s working, well, who’s gonna notice? Driving made him peckish, despite all the trail mix they scarfed down together. Satisfied once everything is put away, Gavin joins Niles in the living room, where he’s standing at the glass sliding door and staring into the woods. He slips an arm around his boyfriend’s waist and leans against him, peering into the darkness with him.

“Looks amazing, just like on the website.” Gavin says, “Excited to get out there babe?” 

Niles is silent for a few moments before admitting “Yeah. Pretty excited.” 

Gavin knows he’s equally nervous, but doesn’t say anything. He just squeezes him a little tighter and scoots up on his tip-toes to press a kiss to his cheek. He gets a sloppy smooch on the lips in return, which is reason enough to pull his boyfriend into the bedroom to test out the new bed. They won’t get to use it tomorrow night, so why waste the opportunity today?

They sleep through the next day, Gavin waking up groggy as his snoozed alarm goes off. It’s just sunset, which means he doesn’t have much time to get up and prep. Cursing under his breath at his own laziness, Gavin stumbles out of bed and into the living room, only to find Niles has already got everything set up. He shakes his head with a murmur of “You deserve a better boyfriend than this lazy slug, Ni.” but that sentiment is quickly hushed by Niles crossing the room to wrap him up in a hug.   
  
“None of that talk, please.” He says firmly, “Where else would I find a boyfriend who organizes such a sweet trip just for me?” 

Gavin doesn’t reply, just yawns against Niles chest as he wakes up a little bit more. “I guess your boyfriend should get dressed and come help you get ready for said trip then, right?” He offers once he feels like his brain can string together words properly. Niles nods eagerly, and Gavin knows he needs to actually hurry - the way his boyfriend is holding himself, all tense muscle and eager posture, that’s a sign that the moon will be fully risen soon.

He makes it in time, because of course he does. They settle down on the sofa together like always, except this time they’re looking out at the dark trees instead of at the tv playing their favorite sitcoms. Gavin strokes over Niles’ head as he whines and twists, keeping him anchored on the sofa as limbs twitch awkwardly into new configurations and hair turns to fur that gleams white in the moonlight. He gives his boyfriend a scratch just behind the ear, just where he knows he likes it, and smiles at that first hesitant wag of that tail.

“There you are darling. You did so good” Gavin praises, shifting slightly so he can lean forward and snag the briefcase from where he had set it on the coffee table. “You ready for your collar? It was the same routine they went through every month, but it was a good one. It was one that had Niles’ ears perking up instead of laying flat against his skull, and had his tail flapping excitedly against the couch cushions. He settles the dark leather where it belongs and fixes the clasp, testing with his fingers that it’s not too tight before he encourages Niles to hop off the sofa and get a drink. Only then does Gavin glance out to the woods again, smiling to himself.

“You still want to go out?” He asks, because if Niles decides that he doesn’t feel up to it they’ll just spend the night in together, no harm no foul. But Niles already has his nose pressed up against the glass of the sliding door, and Gavin takes that as a resounding yes. He chuckles as he grabs his shoes, leading them outside and tucking the keys safely into his pocket. Niles is snuffling at the ground and practically bouncing in circles he’s so excited, and that has Gavin’s cold dead heart skipping a beat. Looks like the nervousness is gone now that they’re finally here.

“Go on then. Run!” He yells, clapping his hands and shooing his boyfriend to get him started. It only takes a moment before Niles is off, paws digging into the dirt and legs pumping as he charges into the woods at full tilt. This was everything Gavin had hoped it would be - a chance for his boyfriend to finally run free during the full moon, far away from anyone that could hurt him. He can spend the whole night running through these woods without any repercussion, and the sound of a happy howl from deeper into the treeline has Gavin letting out a happy whoop in return. Grinning, he sprints into the forest after his boyfriend, intent on getting into the fun himself.

Clearly, they’re going to need to make this a monthly vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little fantasy slice of life lol. I sneakily stole the idea of letting your dog run loose in the country from Socks, although I'm sure Niles would take offense at the comparison XD
> 
> Any kudos or comments at any time are loved and cherished, and I'm available on [tumblr](https://ohnomybreadsticks.tumblr.com/) if you ever feel like chatting or reading some of my lil drabbles, I’d love to see you there C:


End file.
